A mobile broadcast system may be divided into two layers: the service layer and the broadcast distribution layer. The broadcast distribution layer in a mobile broadcast system may provide transport services for the broadcasting data flow to multiple receiving devices simultaneously. The data transport function of the broadcast distribution layer is provided by a physical broadcast distribution network including broadcast transmitters and receiving devices. Exemplary broadcast distribution networks include the MEDIAFLO (“FLO”) network and the digital video broadcasting-handheld (“DVB-H”) network. A broadcast distribution layer exists on the broadcast side within the server that sends the broadcast program to the transmitters, performing the formatting, encoding and related processing to generate data packets for transmission over the air. A broadcast distribution layer also exists on the receiver side within mobile devices performing packet reception, error detection/correction, routing and related processes of receiving transmitted data packets and providing them to the service layer.
In a typical hardware-software architecture, the service layer sits on top of the broadcast distribution layer and provides service functions that enable the broadcast services over the broadcast distribution network. A service layer exists on both the broadcast and receiver sides. Primary functions of the service layer on the broadcast side are: service content encoding; service content delivery from an Internet protocol (“IP”) layer (or equivalent layer, or higher layer); service discovery and notification; sending the service guide and electronic service guide (“ESG”); and service and content protection. Similarly, on the receiver side the service layer provides: service content decoding; delivery of IP data to the IP layer (or equivalent or higher layer); service discovery and notification; processing of the service guide and ESG; and service and content verification. Exemplary mobile broadcast services include the digital video broadcasting-Internet protocol data casting (“DVB-IPDC”) service, the open mobile alliance mobile broadcast services enabler suite (“OMA BCAST”) service, and the MediaFLO service.
In overview, the distribution layer includes the processing associated with sending and receiving the bits and bytes transmitted over the air while the service layer includes the processing associated with defining how the bits and bytes are delivered through the network, interpreted, used and presented to the user by the receiver device.